


Right

by ughdotcom



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Trans!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: But that was just how their friendship was, right? Right? It had been like that since they had made out while “practicing” for girls, and it had been like that since Tom had walked in on Alex jerking off and Alex had let him watch because he was jealous, and since Alex had helped Tom get a binder and had seen him shirtless. It was just like that. That was how friendship worked.Right?
Relationships: Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_arctic_empire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_arctic_empire/gifts).



They had always had a flirting relationship. That was just how they worked.

“Yo Alex!” Tom yelled, running up to the blond boy. “Babe! You look great today.”

“You too, babe.” Alex joked back, intertwining his hand with Tom’s. “So, do you have a date for prom yet?”

“No, I don’t even really wanna go. We could just stay at home watching movies.”

“Sounds like a plan, really. I don’t think there’s anyone I would even want to go with.”

“What about me, babe?” Tom fake pouted, resting his head against Alex.

“Oh, darling, you know we could never.” Alex joked back. “Ok, mate, I have to go to English. Have fun in Science!”

“I will.” Tom pressed a kiss to Alex’s hand before darting off.

“Are you guys dating?” a girl asked.

“What? No, I’m not gay.” Alex said. “We’re just friends.”

The girl and her friend shared looks™. “Okay.” she said, raising her eyebrows in a way that clearly showed she didn’t believe him. Alex left irritated.

That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arm around Tom at lunch. “I know I said this, babe, but you look hot today.”

Tom laughed. “Okay, then fuck me about it.” Alex turned a bright red, which made Tom laugh even harder. “Dude, you look like a tomato!”

“Don’t  _ say that _ !” Alex hissed.

“It’s fine. No homo and all that shit.”

“Aren’t you bi?”

“Yeah, but you’re straight. It’s fine.” Both of the boys managed to look a little sad at that.

“I think I love you.” Alex said.

“Yeah, I love you too dude. So, if we weren’t skipping prom, who would you take? Ayisha?”

“Probably no one. No girl’s really caught my eye recently.”

“That sucks.” Tom said, patting Alex’s back sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Alex said, staring right at Tom. “It does.”

The boys left school hand and hand, walking back to Alex and Jack’s place to watch movies and work together on homework. After saying hi to Jack they went into Alex’s room and flopped on the bed. Alex turned on the TV and they curled up together, limbs entangled, to watch.

“I love you.” Tom said, gazing into Alex’s eyes.

“I love you too. We’re best friends, of course I do.” Alex said, refocusing his gaze on the TV, flushing a soft pink. Tom let out a silent groan and also looked back at the TV.

As they were watching the movie Alex fell asleep, head pressed into Tom’s neck, quiet breaths brushing along the boy’s collarbone. Tom stared at the TV, trying his best to ignore it, but his cheeks were dusted pale red. After a while he gave in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s head. Jack watched from the doorway with a small smile on their face, before closing the door and letting them be.

But that was just how their friendship was, right?  _ Right _ ? It had been like that since they had made out while “practicing” for girls, and it had been like that since Tom had walked in on Alex jerking off and Alex had let him watch because he was jealous, and since Alex had helped Tom get a binder and had seen him shirtless. It was just like that. That was how friendship worked.

Right?

Sure, other boys didn’t seem to do that, but other boys had no emotional maturity. But other boys also didn’t mean it romantically when they said they loved other boys.

Fuck.

Well, whatever it was, it was still friendship. Both of them could do friendship so that it didn’t break apart.

Alex dreamed about Tom. It was embarrassing, because Tom was not only making out with him, he was on top, which was pleasing, but Alex wasn’t like… into that. Right? It wasn’t like the few times they had actually made out. Those times had been sloppy and gross and weird, and in the dream they were skilled, like they were now.

Alex woke up in Tom’s arms, wishing that the dream was real. He knew it couldn’t be, Tom would never like him like that. But he could wish.

“Wanna make out?” He proposed casually.

“What, you haven’t made out with a girl in so long that you’re asking me?” Tom joked. “Yeah, sure.” He jumped on top of Alex, straddling him.

“Why do you get to be on top?”

“Because you’re the one who asked. Shut up and let me kiss you.” Alex stopped talking obediently.

Tom cradled Alex’s head in his hand, before softly bringing their lips together. Alex let his arms wind around Tom’s torso, pulling the curly haired boy closer.

It felt good. Alex wouldn’t go so far as to say it felt better than when he had kissed girls, but it felt  _ right _ . Their lips slotted together perfectly, moving in synchronous rhythm. Alex found himself moaning into the kiss, Tom pulling closer when he did so.

Finally they needed to breathe, and they broke apart, falling onto their backs.

“Well, now you’re going to be all good for the girls you date, huh?” Tom joked sadly.

“I think I’m in love.” Alex said.

“With who?” Tom asked.

“With you!”

“Very funny! I’ll suck your dick if you say who it really is.”

“I mean it, Tom. I’m romantically in love with you!”

“Stop joking Alex! I mean it!” Tom said, anger shining through his voice.

“I mean it! I am in romantic love with you, Tom Harris.”

“Really?” Tom said, rolling to face Alex.

“Really!”

Tom grabbed Alex’s face again, shoving their mouths together and moving on top again. Alex didn’t hesitate to pull him closer.

“So, was that practice?” Alex asked when they pulled apart.

“Shut up, you idiot!” Tom yelled, grabbing a pillow and hitting him softly before kissing him again. And again.

It felt perfect. It felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack draw fanart now challenge. I will reblog it.


End file.
